El mejor hermano del mundo
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Porque después de todo, Itachi resultó ser el mejor hermano mayor sobre la tierra. Y ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo de frente.


Nada en el universo de _Naruto_ me pertenece. Todo, desde el hiperactivo Ninja de cabellos como el sol, hasta la Villa Oculta de la Hoja pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

A mi querido hermano Sebastian.

El mejor hermano del mundo

Por: Sessha Jazmin

Cuando a Itachi le dijeron que pronto tendría un hermanito, se le cruzó por la mente preguntar de donde vendría; mas el vergonzoso recuerdo de una antigua pregunta sobre una gallina, y pollitos que salen de unos huevos, le hizo reconsiderar la idea y cerrar la boca.

La panza de su madre crecía más con cada día que pasaba. Itachi estaba preocupado por ella; pero papá le había enseñado desde pequeño a exteriorizar lo menos posible sus emociones. Aun así, mantenía un ojo siempre alerta en el prominente vientre de mamá.

Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando su madre le invitó a poner la mano sobre su tripita y, desde el otro lado, sintió unos golpecitos contra su piel.

—Será un gran _shinobi_. ¿Cierto madre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

La noche en la que por primera vez se acercó a conocer a Sasuke; le pareció extrañamente feo y arrugado. Una motita de pelos oscuros que lloraba como un descosido. Sasuke, su hermanito. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al bebecito.

.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunciaba Itachi. Antes que siquiera traspase el umbral de la puerta, una mata de cabello negro y alborotado se abrazaba a sus piernas.

—¿Te has portado bien, Sasuke-chan? —le preguntaba Itachi dándole un golpecito en la frente a modo de saludo.

—¡Sí, Itachi _Nii-san_! —respondía en niño, riendo.

—Muy, bien. —Y sin decir más, lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y lo llevaba hasta la mesa del comedor.

Cuando Itachi vio aquel conocido mohín formarse en la boquita de su hermano, supo de inmediato que hacer.

—Sasuke-chan, no pongas esa cara —decía con voz grave.

—Pero no me gustan las sopas de verduras —protestaba el menor, haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces no la comas —concedió Itachi—, pero vete olvidando de mi promesa de enseñarte a lanzar _shurikens._

El efecto era mágico. Al poco tiempo, ni rastro de la sopa en el tazón.

Por las tardes, Itachi cumplía con su promesa. A pesar de que Sasuke aún era muy pequeño como para ir a la academia, era tan tenaz en su idea de parecerse a su hermano que, a veces, lograba una excelente puntería con sus _kunais _y_ shurikens_ de juguete.

—¿Itachi _Nii-san_? —Sasuke preguntó, inseguro, una tarde al encontrarse solo.

Una mano le tocó el hombro derecho; Sasuke se volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con su hermano, erguido cuan alto era.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke-chan? —Itachi abrió la mano y el pequeño Uchiha sonrió al ver un par de dulces en ella —A mí tampoco me gustan las sopas de verduras.

El pequeño rió e Itachi le dio dos cariñosos golpecitos en la frente, como era su costumbre.

—¡Eso duele! —protestó el menor, sobándose la frente. Itachi se limitó a sonreír ante la queja de su hermano.

.

Como ANBU, Itachi era brillante; un perfecto genio que llevaba a pleno éxito sus misiones; el orgullo Uchiha, sin emoción alguna y obediente. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, la máscara quedaba relegada a segundo plano.

Delante de mamá, Itachi era serio; delante de papá, Itachi era tan severo que hasta daba miedo. Pero apenas sus padres bajaban la guardia, consentía todos los infantiles caprichitos de su hermanito. Desde dejarlo dormir con él en las noches tormentosas, entrenarlo y jugar con él aun cuando estaba cansado luego de una misión o de entrenar con sus compañeros hasta dejarlo comer dulces luego de que se haya bebido la leche. Vivía por su hermano, se lo demostraba cargándolo sobre sus hombros y con sus golpecitos en la frente.

Hasta aquel día…

Itachi caminaba como un autómata, lejos ya de la Aldea de la Hoja, aún podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano preguntándole con dolor el porqué; él se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos enrojecidos por el _sharingan_ y pasando a su lado, le dijo antes de salir:

—Búscame cuando tus ojos se vuelvan rojos.

Una roca lisa se encontraba en el medio del bosque; Itachi se sentó en ella y sacó de entre sus ropas la orden escrita que exigía la cabeza de todos los Uchiha. Itachi obedeció. Mató sin siquiera pestañear a sus padres y a su novia, pero no pudo levantar su arma letal contra su hermano. Rompió en mil pedazos el pergamino firmado por el concejo de la aldea y dejó que el viento se lleve los pedazos.

Se sintió roto como ese pergamino; apoyó su frente contra las palmas de sus manos.

Itachi lloró. Las lágrimas le rodaban por los pómulos, recordándole cuan humano era.

.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Itachi se acercó tambaleante a su hermano pequeño, quien le miraba con odio.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Ya no habrá una próxima vez.

Alcanzó a darle un golpecito en la frente antes de caer. Sasuke lo miró y vio que, contra todo pronóstico, su maltrecho rostro reflejaba paz, y el fantasma de su última sonrisa, aún adornaba sus labios.

.

Sasuke caminaba en medio del bosque. Las heridas aún le escocían, pero no le importaba, pensaba en Itachi y el dolor no era nada. Poco antes, Madara le había contado detalle por detalle las razones de Itachi para exterminar a su clan y el porqué no pudo eliminarlo a él. Sasuke se había negado a creerlo en primera instancia, pero cuando aceptó la terrible realidad, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estar solo.

Una roca lisa se encontraba en medio del bosque. Sasuke se sentó y apoyó su frente contra las palmas de sus manos; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, no por el _sharingan_, sino resecos e intentaba vanamente sacar una lágrima.

«_Itachi prefirió el odio antes que el amor solo para que su hermano pueda superarse_»

«_Itachi nunca olvidó a su hermano, prefirió la ignominia que el heroísmo. Todo para que su hermano fuera el héroe al final_»

«_Aún así, murió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y con mucha paz_»

Porque después de todo, Itachi resultó ser el mejor hermano mayor sobre la tierra.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo de frente.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Ruego me perdonen si ha resultado torpe o muy OoC. No puedo negar que soy una novata en el mundo de _Naruto_, del mismo modo que me fue imposible resistirme a escribir esto desde el día en que aprobé el ingreso a biología con la mejor nota, y mi hermano —diez años mayor—, presa de la algarabía, me cargó en hombros como cuando era una niña.

Ansío escribir algo más sobre estos hermanos. Sobre los legendarios Sannin y sobre Minato y Kushina.

Que les sea leve.

_Alis Volat Propris_.

31 de julio de 2013, miércoles.

Editado el 24 de setiembre del 2013.

Comentario: Donde Kishimoto se cargue a Shikamaru… le va a ir muy mal ;/


End file.
